


Deadly Games

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Missing Persons, Science Fiction, Whumptober 2020, hunger games-ish, i guess, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Jill has to enter a deadly game to find her little brother.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Deadly Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure this counts, but it's what I came up with.

It had taken a stupidly short amount of time before Jill had realized she had seen the same statue in the same position at least four times. Jill had a map. Getting through the maze should have been a breeze. It had been the one boon the judges had granted her when they had realized that someone had entered her little brother into the game illegally.

Jill should have known they would not have played fair. The Maze might have been a state-sanctioned game that both entertained the unfairly rich and financially benefited the winners of the game, but everyone knew the game was rigged, even for innocent bystanders.

The judges had designed the map to be confusing, and now she was their free entertainment. Her brother was the carrot on the stick to get her to follow their whims. Jill could imagine their cackling, the fat man’s in particular. When he had made jokes about the situation, his entire body jiggled, and she knew he was doing it now while she stumbled around.

Sighing, Jill tucked her map into her pocket, and she tried playing the game for real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty of Whumptober2020! I didn't expect this to be so short.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
